1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a light source device for a projector, there has been known a device for combining fluorescence light generated using blue light emitted from a semiconductor laser and blue diffusive light with each other to thereby generate white light (see e.g., JP-A-2013-250494).
In this light source device, the blue light is separated into two parts using a polarization separation property of a dielectric multilayer film to generate the fluorescence light using one of the parts of the blue light thus separated, and the blue diffusive light is generated using the other of the parts of the blue light thus separated. The blue diffusive light is reflected by the dielectric multilayer film to thereby be combined with the fluorescence light, and thus, turns to the white light.
Incidentally, in the light source device described above, there is disposed a lens in the light path of the blue light. The lens component generates heat due to the irradiation with the blue light, a laser beam, and thus expands. Then, the polarization state of the blue light is disturbed due to the photo-elastic effect of the lens, and therefore, there is a possibility that the combination by the dielectric multilayer film cannot be performed in good condition.